Higanbana
by Llyhael Aquila
Summary: Bola mata yang sejernih embun pagi. Senyum yang semanis sirup. Murni bagaikan malaikat, menggoda bagaikan iblis. Entah itu air kehidupan atau racun yang mematikan, degupan jantung ini tetap nyata. Wahai irama yang ada untuk membuatku mabuk kepayang...
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata._

**_A/N:_**_ Yaa~ another supernatural fic from me! Inilah yang terjadi kalo saya kebanyakan nonton Jigoku Shoujo. =_=' Pair kali ini SenaSuzu, soalnya saya lagi pengin coba yang selain HiruMamo. ^^ Special thanks buat Dilia Shiraishi yang udah mau nge-beta fic saya ini. Arigatou goszaimasu, Dilia-san! :D_

_Oh iya, yang dibatasi pake _o-oOo-o_ itu flashback. ^^_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Higanbana**

_Bola mata yang sejernih embun pagi_

_Senyum yang semanis sirup_

_Murni bagaikan malaikat, menggoda bagaikan iblis_

Matahari semakin condong ke barat. Langit yang semula berwarna biru telah berubah merah, seolah bermandikan darah. Sinar matahari senja pun telah mewarnai kota Tokyo dengan sapuan kemerahan yang menyilaukan sekaligus memilukan. Beberapa awan tipis yang sewarna dengan daun-daun ginko yang kini berguguran di jalan tampak menggantung pasrah di langit berwarna merah, seolah tersesat dan kesepian.

Tersesat dan kesepian.

Rasanya kata-kata itu sangat pas untuk menggambarkan keadaan seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang saat ini terduduk lemas di atas sebuah ranjang rumah sakit berwarna putih bersih, sambil memperhatikan matahari senja dari balik jendela ruang rawatnya.

Kobayakawa Sena, itulah nama pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun yang telah divonis mengidap penyakit leukemia dan harus menjalani rawat inap di rumah sakit sejak dua tahun yang lalu ini.

Ironis bukan? Padahal di usianya sekarang, Sena seharusnya bisa bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya, mencoba banyak hal baru dan menikmati hidup. Tapi kenapa pada masa-masa yang seharusnya indah ini, Sena justru harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa sisa hidupnya hanya tinggal beberapa minggu lagi? Hidup sungguh tidak adil…

Sena menghela napas, matanya masih menerawang jauh ke arah matahari terbenam, ibarat sedang menantikan akhir yang bisa menjemputnya kapan saja. Masih terngiang jelas di telinga percakapan ibunya dengan sang dokter, percakapan yang tidak sengaja ia dengar dan membuat Sena mengetahui kenyataan pahit bahwa ia hanya bisa bertahan hidup paling lama tiga sampai empat minggu lagi.

Dan, jujur saja, kalau usianya memang hanya bisa bertahan tiga-empat minggu lagi, ada satu hal yang sangat ingin ia lakukan; satu hal yang menjadi keinginan terakhir Kobayakawa Sena.

"Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan _dia_…," Sena bergumam pelan dalam keputusasaan.

Pemuda berambut cokelat ini pun kembali teringat akan pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis yang sejak saat itu terus menghantui mimpnya….

o-oOo-o

Musim gugur tiga tahun yang lalu, Sena dan teman-teman dari klub American Football mengadakan pelatihan khusus di daerah selatan Kyoto dalam rangka mempersiapkan diri untuk kejuaraan musim semi tahun depan. Pelatihan khusus itu diadakan selama satu minggu penuh di daerah pegunungan. Selama satu minggu itu, Sena dan teman-temannya menginap di sebuah kuil milik kenalan salah seorang senior mereka di klub Amefuto.

Pada malam pertama mereka menginap di kuil itu, Raimon Taro—atau yang lebih akrab disapa Monta, salah satu anggota yang seangkatan dengan Sena, mengadakan tantangan kecil bagi bagi para anggota klub Amefuto; uji nyali. Monta menantang semua anggota klub untuk bergantian mendatangi sebuah kuil tua yang sudah terbengkalai dan berjarak sekitar satu kilometer dari kuil tempat mereka menginap sekarang. Di sana, mereka harus memetik setangkai _Higanbana_**(1)** yang banyak tumbuh di pelataran kuil tua itu. Setiap anggota harus pergi ke sana sendirian dan kembali lagi ke kuil tempat mereka menginap sebelum batas waktu yang diberikan habis. Mereka yang tidak bisa kembali sebelum batas waktu habis atau tidak berhasil memetik setangkai pun _Higanbana_, akan mendapat hukuman membersihkan ruang klub sehabis latihan selama satu tahun.

Siapa sangka kalau tantangan yang hanya sekadar untuk main-main dan mengisi waktu luang ini akan mempertemukan Sena—yang 'beruntung' mendapat giliran pertama untuk mengunjungi kuil yang konon berhantu itu—dengan gadis yang kelak akan mengubah takdirnya?

***

Sena berjalan perlahan di jalan setapak yang dikelilingi hutan lebat. Sebuah senter kecil tergenggam erat di tangannya yang gemetar bukan saja karena udara malam yang dingin, tapi juga karena rasa takut yang menyusupi. Cahaya kekuningan dari senter kecil miliknya tidak cukup kuat untuk menembus kabut tebal yang selalu turun di pegunungan setelah matahari terbenam, cahaya samar-samar di tengah kabut itu hanya mampu menerangi jalan setapak yang dipijaknya sekitar satu sampai satu setengah meter ke depan.

Sambil sesekali menelan ludah untuk menenangkan diri, Sena terus memaksakan kakinya—yang tak kalah gemetar dibandingkan tangannya—untuk melangkah maju, meniti jalan sempit dan tak terawat yang terbentang di depannya. Ia punya waktu satu jam untuk mengambil _Higanbana_ di kuil tua yang dimaksudkan dan kembali ke tempat teman-temannya. Itu berarti Sena harus bergegas, sebab satu jam bukanlah waktu yang cukup panjang. Oh, betapa Sena ingin berlari sekencang yang ia bisa supaya dapat cepat menyelesaikan tantangan bodoh ini. Tapi apa daya, untuk berjalan biasa saja sudah sulit kalau dengan kaki gemetaran seperti itu.

Setelah cukup lama menempuh perjalanan di tengah kabut yang tebal, akhirnya Sena mendapati sebuah undakan batu yang sudah tua dan berlumut. Di puncak undakan itu, terlihat siluet sebuah _torii_**(2)** yang—meskipun sudah sama tuanya dengan si undakan batu—masih bisa berdiri kokoh. Sembari menghela napas lega, Sena berlari mendaki undakan batu yang licin karena lumut tersebut.

Usai melewati _torii_ di puncak undakan, segera saja Sena disambut oleh pemandangan sebuah kuil tua yang sudah bobrok dan lapuk karena tak terawat lagi dengan halaman yang luas serta ditumbuhi berbagai macam tanaman liar—rerumputan, ilalang, dan tentu saja, _Higanbana_ berwarna merah menyala.

Sena berjalan mendekati kumpulan _Higanbana_ yang tumbuh tepat di depan pintu si kuil tua.

'_Lebih baik aku segera memetik bunga ini dan secepatnya kembali ke penginapan,'_ pikir Sena sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk memetik satu dari puluhan _Higanbana_ yang terbentang di depannya.

Belum sempat ia memetik bunga berwarna merah itu, ia sudah dikejutkan oleh sebuah tepukan halus di punggungnya yang sukses membuat pemuda berambut cokelat ini terlonjak kaget.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE…!!!" dengan mata terbelalak, Sena membalikkan badannya.

Namun bukannya mendapati sosok menyeramkan yang sering ia lihat dalam film-film horor, Sena malah mendapati sesosok gadis cantik dengan rambut berwarna biru dengan potongan pendek berdiri di hadapannya. Gadis ini mengenakan _yukata_ hitam bermotif bunga-bunga kecil merah di sekitar kerah dan lengannya. Sebuah _obi_ berwarna kuning pucat yang pas dipinggangnya dan sepasang _geta_ berwarna cokelat muda melengkapi penampilan gadis ini.

Entah mengapa, Sena merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa pada sang gadis berkimono hitam. Selain harum udara malam pegunungan yang tecium darinya, Sena juga bisa merasakan hawa dingin yang seolah terpancar dari si gadis. Dan ada sesuatu… sesuatu yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, sesuatu yang membuat gadis ini begitu cantik. Begitu cantik sampai seolah ia tidak nyata. Apakah itu karena kulit putihnya yang tampak berpendar bak mutiara di tengah kabut tebal yang mengelilingi mereka berdua? Ataukah karena sepasang mata berwarna biru pucat yang begitu jernih bagaikan permata itu? Entahlah, Sena tidak tahu pasti…

Dan sementara Sena terpana mengamati sosok mempesona di hadapannya, sepasang mata milik gadis misterius ini balik menatap Sena lekat-lekat. Selama beberapa waktu mereka berdua hanya terdiam, saling memandang satu sama lain; Sena terpana oleh kecantikan yang bagai fatamorgana, dan si gadis yang mengamatinya bagaikan anak kecil mengamati mainan barunya.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Sena bisa menguasai dirinya lagi. Ia bertanya pada gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya ini, "Si-siapa kamu?" Jangan-jangan gadis ini adalah… hantu?

Sebuah senyum tiba-tiba saja merekah di bibir merah jambu si gadis misterius.

"Yaa~ maaf mengejutkanmu. Namaku Taki Suzuna. Kau?" tanyanya riang.

"Eh… Erm… Ko-Kobayakawa Sena," jawab Sena gugup.

Gadis bernama Suzuna itu tertawa. Suara tawanya begitu jernih, seperti suara gemerincing bel dalam _Suzu no Mai_**(3)**. Mendengar tawanya yang begitu ringan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat wajah Sena memerah dan membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasa. Sungguh, ada sesuatu pada diri Suzuna yang membuatnya tampak begitu murni dan begitu… memikat.

"Kau takut, ya?" tanya Suzuna. "Apa kau kira aku ini hantu?"

Wajah Sena semakin memerah mendengar pertanyaan gadis manis itu.

"M-maaf… Soalnya aku dengar kuil ini berhantu, jadi aku…."

Suzuna terkikik geli. "Ya~ tak apa, kok. Aku bisa mengerti kalau kau takut, soalnya kuil ini memang berhantu."

Wajah Sena kontan memucat. Ia menelan ludah. Jadi, kuil ini memang benar berhantu, ya?

Seolah bisa merasakan ketakutan yang terpancar dari pemuda berambut cokelat di hadapannya, Suzuna tersenyum. "Tenang saja, kurasa hantunya tidak akan mengganggumu selama kau tidak punya niat jelek," ia berkata menenangkan. "Aku saja sudah sering ke sini tapi tidak pernah mengalami kejadian yang aneh, kok."

"Kau sudah sering datang ke kuil ini?" tanya Sena, kaget mendengar pernyataan Suzuna. Gadis macam apa yang senang mendatangi kuil berhantu?

Suzuna mengangguk mantap. "Iya, hampir setiap malam aku ke sini."

"Setiap malam? Untuk apa?"

Sebuah senyum yang mengandung rahasia mengembang di bibir tipis Suzuna, "Wah, maaf, itu rahasia. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu…," jawabnya pelan seraya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah hamparan Higanbana yang tampak seperti karpet berwarna merah di sekitarnya.

"Kau sendiri? Untuk apa kau kemari, Sena?" tanya Suzuna.

Sena pun menceritakan tentang uji nyali yang diprakarsai oleh Monta itu dan perjalanannya di tengah kabut supaya bisa sampai kemari, sementara Suzuna mendengarkannya dengan penuh antusias.

"Hmm… Jadi kau punya waktu satu jam untuk memetik setangkai _Higanbana_ dari kuil ini dan kembali ke tempat teman-temanmu, ya?" tanya Suzuna setelah Sena selesai bercerita.

"Iy—HAH!!" tiba-tiba saja Sena berseru kaget.

"Ada apa?"

"Gawat! Aku 'kan hanya punya waktu satu jam!! Dan sekarang waktu yang tersisa untuk kembali ke kuil tempat kami menginap hanya tinggal limabelas menit!!!" terang Sena panik.

Sena segera memetik setangkai _Higanbana_ di dekat kakinya. Kemudian ia bergegas ke arah _torii_ di depan kuil sambai melambai ke arah Suzuna. "Maaf ya, Suzuna! Aku harus segera kembali. Kalau tidak, aku akan mendapat hukuman membersihkan ruang klub selama satu tahun penuh!!"

"Ya~ Hati-hati ya, Sena!" Suzuna balas melambai riang ke arahnya sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis yang lagi-lagi membuat wajah Sena memerah.

Sena balas tersenyum kepada Suzuna dengan wajah tersipu. Lalu ia segera berlari menuruni tangga batu di depan _torii_ tua itu dan terus beranjak kembali ke kuil tempat klubnya menginap. Entah kenapa rasa takut yang menemaninya sewaktu ia berangkat ke kuil berhantu tadi sudah lenyap, digantikan dengan perasaan gembira yang aneh dan membuat Sena merasa seolah ribuan kupu-kupu sedang menari dalam perutnya.

Namun sejak saat itu, Sena tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan gadis misterius bernama Taki Suzuna.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

_**Glossary:**_

_Higanbana atau Spider Lily: bunga berwarna merah yang biasa tumbuh liar di pedesaan Jepang, terutama di sekitar sawah dan di halaman kuil Buddha. Tumbuh di musim gugur, yakni ketika orang-orang Jepang mengunjungi makam nenek moyang mereka. Umbinya bunga ini beracun. Karenanya, higanbana lekat denga kesuraman dan kematian._

_Torii: gerbang yang biasanya ada di kuil-kuil Shinto Jepang sebagai pintu masuk ke pelataran kuil. Orang Jepang percya bahwa gerbang ini melambangkan perbatasan antara dunia fana dan dunia akhirat._

_Suzu no Mai: merupakan bagian dari Urayasu no Mai, tarian yang biasa dibawakan para miko dalam festival-festival tertentu. Urayasu no Mai terdiri dari dua bagian: Suzu no Mai (ditarikan menggunakan kerincing) dan Ogi no Mai (ditarikan menggunakan kipas)._

_Yukata, obi, dan geta nggak saya kasih penjelasan karena kayaknya sudah jadi pengetahuan umum. ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata._

**

* * *

Higanbana**

_Entah itu air kehidupan atau racun yang mematikan_

_Degupan jantung ini tetap nyata_

_Wahai irama yang ada untuk membuatku mabuk kepayang _

* * *

Sena berjalan dengan susah payah, meniti sebuah jalan setapak tak terawat yang pernah ia lalui musim gugur tiga tahun lalu. Matahari sudah lama menghilang ke peraduannya, dan kabut tebal mulai turun. Sekarang cahaya pembimbing Sena hanya berasal dari sebuah senter berukuran sedang di tangannya. Benar-benar suasana penuh nostalgia, eh?

Napas Sena memburu, kepalanya pusing, dan peluh telah membanjiri pelipis. Ia merasa begitu lemas, seolah kakinya sudah tak sanggup membawa ia pergi lebih jauh lagi. Bahkan terkadang pemandangan pohon-pohon dengan dedaunan berwarna kekuningan di sekeliling jalan setapak itu menjadi kabur di matanya.

Namun Sena tidak menyerah. Dia terus memaksa kakinya untuk melangkah di sepanjang jalan yang kini tertutup oleh helaian daun-daun Momiji berwarna kecokelatan. Sedikit lagi, tinggal sedikit lagi, begitu ia terus menyemangati diri sendiri.

Mungkin ide untuk kabur dari rumah sakit dan pergi ke Kyoto diam-diam seperti ini memang bukan ide bagus. Tapi Sena harus pergi. Ia harus pergi ke sana sekali lagi.

Sena ingin bertemu dengan Suzuna sekali lagi. Untuk terakhir kalinya.

Cukup lama berjalan menempuh medan yang—entah kenapa—terasa jauh lebih berat dibandingkan dengan tiga tahun lalu, Sena akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah undakan batu berlumut yang ia kenal. Undakan batu itu masih terlihat sama seperti dulu; kusam, terdapat retakan-retakan kecil di sana-sini, dan berlumut, tentu. Di puncak undakan batu tersebut masih berdiri tegak seperti dulu, sebuah torii dengan cat merah yang sudah memudar.

Perasaan rindu dan lega menyergap Sena. Dan seulas senyum lemah pun mengembang di bibirnya. Akhirnya ia berhasil sampai kemari!

Perlahan, Sena melangkah ke atas tangga batu itu. Dengan hati-hati ia mendaki satu demi satu anak tangga berlumut, mendekati torii di depan si kuil tua—tempat tujuannya. Setelah melewati torii tersebut, Sena kembali disambut pemandangan tak asing lain,― hamparan Higanbana dan ilalang yang memenuhi halaman kuil.

Sembari menutup mata perlahan-lahan, Sena menghirup udara malam pegunungan yang dingin dan berkabut. Segera saja wangi khas pegunungan menyeruak memenuhi rongga hidung dan paru-parunya… Ah... wangi ini mengingatkan Sena pada—

"Lama tidak bertemu ya, Sena," sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyapa Sena, membuyarkan lamunan pemuda itu.

Sena berbalik, dan sama seperti tiga tahun lalu, ia mendapati sosok Suzuna berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Aneh, sungguh aneh. Tak ada satupun yang berubah dari Suzuna—rambut berwarna birunya masih berpotongan pendek; _kimono_, _obi_, dan _geta_ yang ia kenakan pun masih sama seperti dulu. Dan ia juga masih tetap… mempesona. Kulit putih itu masih tetap kelihatan bercahaya di tengah-tengah lautan kabut, dan sepasang mata jernih tersebut masih tetap menyejukkan. Daya tarik yang aneh masih saja terpancar dari sosok gadis misterius ini.

Suzuna masih tetap bagaikan mutiara yang berpendar di tengah kegelapan palung laut terdalam—begitu cantk dan tampak magis. Benar-benar personifikasi sebuah khayalan, tak lekang ditelan waktu.

Kalau begitu… apa mungkin dugaan Sena tiga tahun lalu bahwa Suzuna adalah hantu itu benar? Entahlah… Mungkin benar, mungkin juga tidak.

Saat ini jujur saja Sena tidak terlalu perduli apakah gadis ini hantu atau bukan. Saat ini yang penting bagi Sena hanyalah Suzuna yang ada di hadapannya, tersenyum dan menyapa ia… Akhirnya, akhirnya dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan sosok yang sudah lama ia rindukan—sosok yang mencuri hatinya tiga tahun lalu.

"Suzuna…" Sena bisa merasakan suaranya bergetar.

Suzuna berjalan menghampiri Sena dengan sebuah senyum ceria mengembang di bibir merah jambunya. Lengan yukata Suzuna sedikit berkibar ketika ia berjalan, semakin menguatkan kesan magis pada diri gadis itu.

"Yaa~ Jadi, apa yang membawamu kembali kemari? Apa kau kangen padaku?" tanya Suzuna main-main.

Bibir Sena semakin gemetar. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia begitu lelah.

Perlahan, Sena meletakkan kepalanya yang terasa berat di atas pundak Suzuna. Lalu merengkuh sepasang tangan halus si gadis dalam genggamannya.

"Aku… lelah…" ucap Sena. Dan sebuah isakan kecil pun segera menyusul kata-katanya. "Aku lelah dengan hidup ini, Suzuna…."

Suzuna menyandarkan kepalanya ke atas kepala Sena dan berbisik di telinga pemuda malang yang tengah terisak itu. "Ada apa, Sena? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"A-aku… hidupku diperkirakan hanya tinggal tiga sampai empat minggu lagi…" Sena berusaha menjelaskan di antara isakannya.

Sena terdiam sebentar, berharap Suzuna akan mengatakan sesuatu. Menanggapi kepahitan yang baru saja ia tuturkan. Namun nyatanya Suzuna hanya terdiam. Maka Sena pun meneruskan,

"Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir... kenapa harus aku... yang mengalami semua ini? Setelah kebahagiaan hidupku direbut... oleh leukimia ini, apa aku juga... masih harus mati dengan penuh penderitaan karenanya?! Tu-tubuhku ini sudah rusak, Suzuna! Aku... tidak bisa lagi bermain Amefuto... yang sangat kusukai.... Tidak bisa latihan... bersama teman-teman lagi... A...aku—"

"Shhh..." Suzuna berbisik lagi, berusaha menenangkan Sena. "Apa sebegitu menderitanya, Sena?"

Sena hanya mengangguk kecil.

Suzuna menghela napas, lalu ia tersenyum. "Ya~ Sena, seandainya aku punya cara untuk menghapuskan semua penderitaanmu, bagaimana?"

Isakan Sena terhenti. "A... apa maksudmu?" tanya Sena sambil mengangkat wajahnya, memandang langsung ke dalam sepasang bola mata biru pucat Suzuna.

"Ikutlah denganku, Sena." ucap Suzuna. "Dengan begitu, aku bisa menghapuskan semua penderitaanmu. Kau tidak akan sakit lagi. Dan... kita bisa bersama untuk selamanya. Kau akan menjadi satu denganku, tidak akan terpisahkan lagi..."

Sena tertegun mendengar tawaran Suzuna. Dia bisa menghapuskan semua penderitaannya? Dan... mereka berdua bisa bersama untuk selamanya.... _Selamanya...._

Kalau dipikir dengan akal sehat, tawaran Suzuna tentu terdengar begitu mustahil. Tapi Sena yang bagaikan tersihir oleh pesona sepasang bola mata sejernih permata milik Suzuna, tidak bisa menolak tawaran gadis misterius ini. Tanpa bisa melawan hasrat dan kerinduan dalam hati akan sosok yang tampak begitu murni di hadapannya, Sena mengangguk. "Aku akan ikut denganmu."

Suzuna tersenyum lagi. Senyum itu... senyum yang sama yang telah membuat Sena mabuk kepayang...

Jantung Sena berdegup semakin cepat. Kedua tangan halus Suzuna perlahan merengkuh tubuhnya yang lelah ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Ayo kita pergi, Sena." ucap Suzuna pelan.

Angin malam yang dingin menusuk tiba-tiba saja menderu di sekeliling mereka, membawa tirai-tirai kabut menari dan berputar bersama irama yang semakin menggila. Terus dan terus... Wangi sang malam terasa begitu tajam, seolah memeluk Sena, menggenggam kelima indera pemuda ini.

Kelopak Higanbana berwarna merah menyala berguguran dan berputar di sekeliling mereka berdua, mengingatkan Sena pada sebuah upacara pernikahan yang pernah ia lihat dulu—upacara pernikahan dalam siraman kelopak mawar merah.

Dan perasaan bahagia yang sulit digambarkan pun mulai merayapi Sena. Ia merasa begitu ringan, seolah ia memiliki sepasang sayap yang membawanya terbang begitu tinggi... Lebih tinggi lagi... Lebih tinggi lagi... Meninggalkan semua kesedihan dan penderitaan.

Inikah puncak kebahagiaan itu?

Detik berikutnya, bersamaan dengan meredanya sang angin, dua sosok di tengah halaman kuil itu pun lenyap.

'_Menghapuskan semua penderitaan...' _

**FIN **

_**

* * *

Note**__: tentang Momiji juga nggak saya jelasin karena kayaknya sudah jadi pengetahuan umum. ^^_

_Yaaa~~ Selesai juga fic SenaSuzu pertama saya. Hehehe...Semoga untuk seterusnya saya bisa meningkatkan kualitas tulisan saya yang rasa-rasanya belum ada apa-apanya ini. (Amin!)_

_Review would be very appreciated~_


End file.
